


Lies

by Vixella



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Heartache, Heartbreak, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:30:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixella/pseuds/Vixella
Summary: When you can't take Jaebum's lies anymore.





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on Tumblr. I hope you guys like it!

Tears were streaming down your face as you rushed around the apartment that you had shared with Jaebum for the past 3 years.

You were trying to pack as much as you could before Jaebum returned home. You needed to leave before he could convince you to stay.

You saw your hands shaking as you stuffed some clothing into a suitcase open on your bed. You closed your eyes, breathing deeply as you tried to control it.

You didn’t know if you were shaking because of your anger, your despair, or maybe a mixture of both.

You should have known better than to believe all of the things that Jaebum had told you. You were angry with yourself, completely disgusted with yourself, for being so gullible.

Things had finally gotten too much for you and you were leaving. You just needed to do so before he could stop you, before he could change your mind. Before he could suck you in once again.

In the three years that you had been with Jaebum, you had felt as though you were his dirty little secret.

Deep down, you knew that it was for the best that nobody knew about you apart from the company, his family, and his group mates. That didn’t prevent you from feeling the way that you did, however.

It also made all of the dating rumors easier to believe, Jaebum was good at keeping secrets.

Every single time, with every single rumor, Jaebum had convinced you that they were all lies. Rumours created by either fans or the press.

Even you had to admit that much of the ‘proof’ presented was laughable, but there were always those one or two pieces that just made you question if it was really false.

There was no convincing you this time, however. You had seen the evidence and you knew that there was no way that this had been fabricated.

You let out a rueful laugh as you zipped up the suitcase, pulling the sleeves of your sweater over your delicate hands and wiping away your tears.

Just how many of those rumors had been true?

You grabbed your suitcase, making your way from your bedroom and down the hall. You pulled on your coat before you stopped in your tracks, remembering the picture in the living room of your parents that you had forgotten to pack.

You wandered into the brightly decorated room, a distinct contrast to the despair you felt within.

You collected the picture, before stopping to take one last look around the home that you shared with the man you loved so much.

Jaebum hadn’t contacted you all day. He had ignored every single one of your calls and texts, obviously caught up in trying to do some damage control with his company.

You were always an afterthought for Jaebum and maybe that should have been your first clue that something like this would happen.

You spun around quickly starting to make your way back to the hallway before you were stopped in your tracks once again by the sound of the front door slamming harshly.

Jaebum appeared in the doorway, looking flustered and slightly short of breath, obviously having rushed to get here.

His eyes seemed to pin you in place, the fire in them unmistakable. Jaebum was angry. With you, or at the situation in general, you didn’t know. You didn’t want to know.

“Why is there a suitcase in the hall?” Jaebum demanded to know, eyes never leaving you for a second.

You clutched the photograph that you were holding tighter, knuckles turning white at how tight your grip was on the pretty frame.

You cleared your throat, anger washing through you at his demanding tone of voice.

“I’m leaving.”

That was all you said, you felt that that one small piece of information was all he needed or deserved from you.

“Babe, we’ve been over this. You know not to believe any of those rumors!”

You could still hear the anger in his voice, but he couldn’t hide the slight tinge of desperation that was also there.

Jaebum knew that this one was going to be hard for him to talk himself out of. He knew that the likelihood of him succeeding was slim, but he was trying anyway.

“Enough, Jae!” You bit out. You’d had enough. Enough of the lies, enough of the secrets. You rarely got angry, but this time you refused to control it, releasing all of your pent-up anger in shouted words.

“You know as well as I do that there is no way for you to deny those photographs! How long, Jae? How long have you been cheating on me?”

Jaebum seemed to crumble before your very eyes, shoulders slumping, head dropping low as his eyes slid shut. He gripped the doorframe tightly, knowing that there was no way for him to talk himself out of this situation that he had caused.

“Are you sure you want an answer?” he asked, his voice almost a whisper when he replied to you, not even lifting his head to look at you.

You let out another small, rueful laugh.

“You know what, Jaebum? I don’t care. I just want to leave. Let me past.”

Jaebum’s head shot up, eyes finding your own. You could see the desperation in them, the realization that he had messed up and that he had messed up big time.

“Babe, please don’t go. I’m sorry, it was a mistake. I love you, I’ve always loved you. I’ll never love anyone else the way that I’ve loved you.”

Normally, Jaebum telling you that he loved you would make you melt. You’d lived for hearing those words from him.

Now, they caused you pain. An intense, burning pain deep within your heart.

“No, Jaebum. I’m not forgiving you this time. I’ve believed lie after lie. I know that all of those rumors weren’t just rumors but you can be convincing when you want to be. I’m not believing you this time. This is over. I’m done, Jae. I’m not doing this anymore.”

Tears were leaving tracks down your face as you spoke the words, but something in your eyes must have shown your determination because Jaebum stepped aside, making room for you to leave.

All Jaebum said to you as you passed was that he wasn’t lying about loving you, that he would always love you. You refused to waver, however. If that was true, he wouldn’t have cheated on you in the first place.

You reached for your suitcase, pulling open the door before stopping and taking a deep breath. You knew Jaebum was watching you, knew that he hadn’t taken his eyes off of you since you’d left the living room.

You felt the need to tell him one more thing, before you left, shutting the door lightly behind you and not even waiting for or giving him time to give you a response.

“I hate you, Jaebum, for doing this to us. But I think I hate myself more for believing all of your lies for so long.”

 

 _ _© baepsae-butterfly 2017__  


End file.
